In the video display art there are techniques referred to as rasterops which is a short hand notation for raster operations. In general the notion of rasterops is the concept of moving information, which is arranged in a pattern, from one part of memory to another part of memory while still maintaining the pattern or some version thereof. In the prior art there have been circuit means to expand or contract a pattern defined by pixel bits of information. However, such expansions and contractions have been by whole number multiples of the dimensions and not by fractional valued multiples of the dimensions. In addition, prior art rasterops circuits have provided a means to rotate (by multiples of 90 degrees) images as viewed on a video display screen. We have found that if an image is rotated by some arbitrary angle different than 90 degrees, the edge lines of such a rotated image very often resemble a step function configuration and some of the pixels needed to provide a solid image are missing. We have referred to the missing pixel signals as holes and the present system is arranged to fill in those holes. In addition, the present system permits many different transformations between the source image and destination image. For instance the present system enables the user to display a number of different font sizes while employing a single font resource.